


White is the New Red

by Transformationstuck Mod X (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Karkat Vantas, Gender or Sex Swap, Lactation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20X
Summary: Anonymous asked: Genderbent Karkat's bosom swells up with milk to a ridiculous size. She flips the fuck out until Terezi shows up and helps her out by drinking some of her milk, which causes her chest to expand as well. She doesn't mind that, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/157154042269/genderbent-karkats-bosom-swells-up-with-milk-to-a)

Karkat groaned, she’d been like this for the past few hours and finally it appeared to have stopped, her chest was so bloated and heavy that she couldn’t fit into any of her clothes, leaving her stuck there with her top off, frowning she lifted up her gargantuan chest, how had this happened, was it some bullshit curse or something?

Fuck… she didn’t know, but what she did know was that she had to get covered up before anyone saw this shit show of hyper engorged rumble spheres, but all those previous attempts had resulted in the same outcome, herself moaning and white excretions like she was a hoofbeast or something… she was still leaking from that attempt and it was growing harder to ignore that pressure.

“SN1FF SN1FF~”

Oh fuck, please oh fuck no, please do not be who you think it is.

“SN1FF SN1FF SN1FF~”

“H3H3H3H3H3H3~”

Oh fuck it was, Karkat imediately went into panic mode when he heard Terezi’s cackling, the last person he wanted to run into during this awkward bullshit was terezi of all trolls, fuuuck….

“NOW WH4T’S TH1S WOND3RFUL SC3NT OF BUTT3RY V4ANILL4 COM1NG FROM~?”

Karkat soon realized that it was only a matter of time before Terezi found her or worse heard her dripping chest, or fuck… even worse than that her moaning. Karkat was in an absolute crisis mode when he heard the sniffing and cackling growing closer, she couldn’t be more than twenty fucking meters away… shit…

“W1TH JUST A H1NT OF… -SN1FF SN1FF SN1FF- CH3RRY~?”

Oh fuck Karkat screamed in her mind and attempted to make a break for it, only to fall  flat on her front as she was tackled by Terezi motherfucking Pyrope.

“MY MY K4RK4T YOU’R3 SM3LL1NG D3L1C1OUS~”

“TEREZI I’M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY.”

Karkat sounded more worried than actually angry.

“W3LL 1 WOULD… BUT 1’M SM3LL1NG 4 LOT OF SK1N R1GHT NOW~” Terezi’s hands getting awfully grabby all of a sudden which unfortunately resulted in Karkat making a cartoonishly loud moan as she leaked more fluid from her chest, the reaction making Terezi cackled like a madwoman.

“OH M4N K4RK4T YOU’R3 LIKE A HOOF B34ST! -more laughter-”

“FUCK YOU! IT’S NOT MY FAULT I’M IN THIS HUMILIATING STATE OF ENGORGED FLESH AND RUMBLE SPHERE FLUIDS!”

Karkat sitting up as she watched Terezi rolling on the floor laughing which only angered Karkat more… She kept the laughing up for a solid three minutes, three whole minutes of Terezi laughing, she was Wheezing by the end…

“YOU FINISHED YET?”

“Y3AH, 1’M GOOD. H3H.”

Karkat frowned when he saw Terezi grinning evilly.

“W4NT SOM3 H3LP?” She asked with a hint of genuine concern, just a hint however, the statement was absolutely dripping with an aura of teasing.

To which Karkat promptly flipped the fuck out at.

“DO I WANT SOME HELP HMM… LET ME THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND, HMM…. DO I WANT SOME HELP WITH THIS SHITSHOW ON MY CHEST? HMM FUCKING HMM…. OH SURE WHY NOT? I KNOW MAYBE YOU COULD SUCK THIS FLUID AND MAYBE IT WOULD GO AWAY WOULDN’T THAT BE FUCKIN CONVINIEN- AH~! AAAAH~! F-FU~!”

Karkat moaned looking down as he saw Terezi lips planted on her chest, then she felt it, a force coming from her mouth slowly drawing out the seemingly limitless supply of milk in her chest, Terezi greedily gulping it down as Karkat’s mind span in spots, it felt good, she was only being sarcastic but holy shit, she was not going to let her stop now.

“NOT B4D, COULD GET US3D TO TH1S~” She cackled still gulping down the milk, it tasted rich and creamy with just a hint of cherry, it was more than overpowering on her sense of taste and smell, it was intoxicating and addictive to the Pyrope who was taking her fill.

While Karkat’s head swam ing pleasure, Terezi could feel her chest tightening as she continued to drink, she wanted to stop but… couldn’t it was too addictive and god she was addicted to the taste.

“*R-rip~*”

Terezi’s shirt began to rip, what was going on, a hand going to her chest to check was met with about an extra ten centimeters of flesh which was only growing, her shirt and bra barely withstandi-

“*Ping!*”

Well… there went the Bra, Terezi wondered what was happening, why was… and then she pieced it together in her mind… It was Karkat’s chest milk, it had be to be the cause, the investigation was over, there was no other suspects. Terezi finally managing to force herself away from the source only to hear Karkat panting.

“W-WHY DID YOU STOP..?”

Karkat looked over at Terezi, her jaw almost hitting the floor, Terezi’s chest having grown to a size almost as large as her own, as unfortunate was that was for Terezi, Karkat’s face was lit up like a crimson and grey christmas tree as she found herself staring and what could only be described as a pair of oversized dragon troll tits.

“K4RKAT LOOK WH4T YOU’V3 DON3 TO M3!” She yelled in a town of feigned shock and offense.

“S-SHUT UP, IT’S YOUR OWN FAULT, YOU’RE THE LUNATIC WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SUCK ON THEM!” She yelled back in embarrassment and anger getting to her feet.

Terezi following suit, pressing her now naked engorged upper half against Karkat’s equally swollen chest, milk leaking all over the place from the pair of them now.

“H3H~ W4NT 4 T4ST3 OF MIN3~?”

When Karkat didn’t respond Terezi began laughing again.

“COM3 ON~ 1 B3T TH3Y’R3 JUST 4S D3L1C1OUS 4S YOURS 4R3~”

“S-SHUT UP…”

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [out Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
